


Art on my skin

by pricklybuns



Series: Distance [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Famous Zayn, Fluff, M/M, Non Famous/Famous, i would say that tag was kind of a spoiler but its an early ebstablished thing, liam is anti soulmate, niall is in it for a bit, side larry - Freeform, slightly less Famous Liam, so really its not spoilery at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklybuns/pseuds/pricklybuns
Summary: In a world where you write something on your skin with pen/markers or whatever, it will shows up on your soulmate's skin as well.Liam thinks soulmates are overrated, no matter how cool his seems to be. Then he met Zayn, Zayn is cool, he likes Zayn.





	Art on my skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a sequel or a prequel, this is just Liam's side of the story !

Liam must have been crazy, or at least very close. Was that what 10 years old see on the daily: Random stickman-that-looked-kind-of-like-spiderman-but-not-really on their arm on the way to their best mate's house? He didn't think so.

What's worst was that when he tried to rub it off, it didn't go away. Oh god, oh no, his mum is going to be so angry at him. What if she thought Liam drew it on himself and started scolding him for it? Liam didn't draw this! Oh god!

He looked at his arm again. He was horrified, yes, but it _was_ Spiderman and it _did_ look really cool and he _does_ likes cool drawings on his body, like all the adults have so he wasn't too upset.

He stared at it again. Okay, the more he stared, the more he was drawn into this red stickman with web shooting out of its hand. Was that weird? It probably was. Alright, he had decided that Stickman Spiderman is the coolest thing ever. He gotta show Louis!

Louis wasn't too happy to hear Liam's scream while he was still in bed. Liam couldn't blame him though, he probably shouldn't have bounced on his bed while screaming into his ears at 7am. 

"Liam.. what do you want.." Louis groaned as he sat up. Liam probably shouldn't have shoved his arm into Louis' face. He was excited alright?! It was his first time and it was cool!

Louis' eyes lit up the moment he showed the drawing on his arm. Neither of them knew what the hell it was though. "How did you get that??" - Louis blinked in excitement, attempting to rub it off Liam's arm to avail. "I don't know! I was walking to you house then it appeared! I tried rubbing it off too because I freaked out but but it wouldn't go away! But it's so cool now that I look at it!" Liam bounced some more.

"When will I get one of those?" Louis whines, pouting as he looks down at his baby-fat arm. "Liam? Did you come over?" - he heard Louis' mum asked from downstairs. "Yess!" - he replied loudly, letting the sound echo through the house.

"Maybe we could ask you mum about it? Maybe she knows something and you can get yours soon too!" Liam suggested, still bouncing like an excited puppy. "Maybe! I want one too! Let's go!" Louis beamed before both pulled each other down to the kitchen.

After racing each other downstairs to tell Jay, the angel of Liam's life who also took the role of Liam's second mum who is also Louis' mum, about the little doodle on his arm, she gave them a knowing smile.

"That must be something your soulmate drew their arm love" She explained, turning off the cooker she was using to make pancakes with. "Soulmate" Liam tilted his head, confused. "What's a soulmate mum?" Louis joined in.

Jay put a finger on his chin, thinking. "it's a bit complicated but.. in general it's a true connection between two people(souls) that transcends all other relationships. In our world, whenever your soulmate write or draw on their skin, it will appears on yours as well." - she smiled as Liam's face somehow lit up more than it already had and Louis' jaw dropped.

"Didn't expect your soul to connect with your mate so soon though but really no one had tested this, maybe yours is just very interested in sketching on their skin" - she shrugs, chuckling.

"Wow.." he mumbled under his breath, pulling the arm out to look at it again. His finger slowly ran through it, the area around it had redden due to all the rubbing before. So that was the famous soulmate deal he had heard about, his face aching from smiling so much.

He still didn't understand the concept of 'soulmate', only that they connect through soul and they would end up with one another someday. He had had days when he thought it was such a bother. Where's the fun if your soul is binded with someone instead of going around to find someone cool to 'end up' with? The thought still held strong but he knew no one would like what he thought, evidence by his mum yelling at him when he asked, so he stayed quiet.

"I think it was when I'm 13." Liam snapped back to reality, looked like Jay was talking. What was she talking about? "I suddenly saw a bunch of notes being scribbled onto the palm of my hand" she chuckled. Oh, right, her soulmate experience. - "The teacher thought I was cheating and I had to rubbed off my palm till it was red for her to believe I wasn't and my mate was" she shook her head fondly at the memory.

Liam and Louis laughed, "I wonder if I'll get something like that" Louis grinned. "But if it was you, teacher would probably not believe you didn't cheat" Louis poked Liam's side, initiating a tickle fight. "I would never! Don't rat me out twat!" 

"Language" Jay chuckles, putting syrup on their pancakes, only then did they stopped fighting and started digging in. "You both be good, I need to head to work now. Tell pa to eat when he walks up alright?". "Yes mum!" , "Bye Mrs. Jay!"

He kept glancing at his arm as he was eating. That was his soulmate drawing. The concept that felt so far away and felt like such a bother was slapping him right on the face. What was he gonna do then? Just wait it out until they found each other? He didn't want that. He wanted to find them. But he didn't want to in the same time. Maybe he was overthinking things, he was only 10 at the time. Thinking back he sure had many inner monologues at age 10, is that normal? Maybe not.

"Hey Louis?" Liam asked, suddenly shy as he picked small pieces from the pancake. "If your soulmate write to you one day, would you come find them?" Louis was stuffing his mouth at the time, syrup dripping down from his baby lips as he tried to chew it all. "Whaa?" He said, cheeks filled with pancake, causing Liam to burst in laughter as Louis tried to chew them all.

"See? Told you to not stuff your mouth! You never listened!" Liam laughed. Eventually Louis got them down, Liam repeated his question. "Of course! I'd come and find them now if I can!"

"Yeah but why? I mean.. doesn't it" Liam could trust Louis right? Let's hope so "doesn't it takes the fun away? I always thought I wanted to be like those people on TV, searching, going through many relationships until _I_ find the one for me instead of letting.. whatever the universe settled for me" he shrugged, avoiding looking at Louis, afraid he might get angry like his own mum.

"I think it's pretty cool that you are destined to be with someone" Louis finally spoke up "No matter what the 5th graders had said, no matter what those big bad bullies do, you are always meant to be with someone that is right for you! Isn't it cool? They're like a finish line!" Louis grinned, always so happy and excited.

"You're just overthinking things Li, eat your pancake! The Power Rangers is gonna be on anytime soon!" Louis continued to stuff pancakes down his throat as Liam laughed weakly, downing his as well. 

_--------------_

Around middle school was when he started dating. His mum was always angry that he didn't wait for his soulmate but none of her nagging ever stopped him. He dated girls and he dated guys and he dated non binaries, none of them ever invoke any feelings in him.

Different than Louis, who always waited for his soulmate and believed it's a blessing to have one in the first place, Liam thought it was an unfair system. People who have soulmates are obligated to wait and find them instead of finding someone else. They aren't allowed to explore, see different people because, for some reason, it was considered unfaithful towards a person you have never met. How weird is that?

Because of how unpopular his opinion was, he had perfected the art of acting excited when someone he want to impress talk about it. Everyone and their grandmas talked about soulmate while he was in high school for some reason. People like him who are slightly against this whole deal is extremely frowned upon, which would explain why everyone was out to get him after they overheard what he was saying to Louis.

He wasn't too bothered by the constant bullying, both him and Louis had endured it since primary school. What did bother him was the fact that they started bullying Louis too just for being friends with him. He understood why they would hurt him but Louis did nothing wrong.

Liam had always wanted to be in those movies where people don't have a soulmate destined or just laid out for them, giving them a chance to explore, to make their own choice, to created their destiny, not having to follow a path of a higher being or whatever put soulmates into play.

As unenthusiastic as Liam was about the prospect of soulmate, his soulmate has the coolest doodle ever that keeps appearing on his arm almost everyday. Sometimes they would draw a place, sometimes they would draw characters, sometimes they would draw patterns. The timing is never consistent, which would make sense because who times their doodles?

At times like this Liam wondered if his soulmate is a traveler, an artistic person who draws everything they see, everything they want. He wondered if this soulmate even knew that Liam could saw their doodles. It's weird, seeing it improve from stickman to actual human, from shapes to houses, from lines to patterns. Liam is too drawn into it for his liking.

"Louis look! My soul mate drew something else! God they are so cool!" Liam beamed, pointing at his arm to Louis, biting his bottom lip both in excitement and as an attempt to stop himself from smiling so much. The latter didn't work. In all of the times he acted excited about soulmates, this was not one of those times. Whoever his soulmate is, he really admired their artistic talent.

"Yeah Liam, I get it, yours is artistic" Louis rolled his eyes fondly. Looked like he managed to annoy Louis again, oops. Liam understood why Louis must be angry, if you spent years waiting for something and never received it while the person who don't want it have it for 7 years, it would make you mad too. Probably.

"Lou?" He called softly, making his way closer to Louis, sitting by him on the bed "Hey, I know you're a bit sad that you haven't seen anything on your skin but lighten up man, it will appear one day! Eventually!" Liam gave him a reassuring smile. Liam thought it was a bother but Louis didn't so might as well not be a dick about it to him.

"Heh, I guess." Louis chuckled before jumping off his bed. "Ready for some footie? I still want a rematch after what happened last time!"

"You tripping over a rock and I scored a goal doesn't mean I cheated. I won fair and square!" Liam hopped off too. "Nuh uh! How would I know if you didn't put the rock there so I would trip on it?" Louis showed his tongue as Liam scoffed. "Only way to convince me and do a rematch Li, you can't get outta this one this easy~" 

"Tosser" Liam pouted, "Twat" Louis chuckles. "Alright fine, only because you have been nagging me nonstop about it" Liam shook his head fondly. "That's the spirit! Call up the lads, we're in it to win it today! No stupid rocks!"

Both called up their group of friends before racing each other to the football field, or soccer for the Americans. Did he win that round? Yes and No. Liam called it a draw, Louis demanded another rematch.

"Hey Louis" Liam said after everyone else left. The boys were sitting on their soccer field, listening to the soft chirping of birds in the evening sky. The soft orange-like hue of it all along with soft blow of wind created a magical image. Liam loves looking at the sky with all of its shifting colors and shades in different times of day. He takes a deep breath as he slowly let his back touch the green grass below.

"What?" Louis answered, sipping the water bottle in his hand, staring at the horizon, or at least the part they could see from there. The light shined onto Louis, making him glow ever so slightly. 

Liam admired Louis, he also felt like he was not as good at his friend as well. It wasn't like he had any lack of confidence in himself or his abilities, he might be too confident for his own good really, but he always felt like Louis was better or is better.

Louis had shown Liam what he could really do and Liam couldn't do anything than stared at him in awe. He sings very well, he is very kind, he is determined and he doesn't back down. Hell, if it was anyone else, they probably wouldn't stay Liam's friend after finding out Liam hated the thing they love and got beaten for being Liam's friend. Louis is also smart, though pretty simple minded, but it didn't stop him for being the cheekiest and funniest trouble maker either.

Louis, in a way, is a work of art. Maybe his soulmate would agree to that when they meet. He really hope Louis could meet his soulmate one day, or see a sign from them since he wanted it so much. If Liam had to be honest, Louis really deserved it more than him.

"I'm gonna be out of town later this week, family vacation." Louis nodded. "I'll miss you man. Remember to take pictures for me, I'll be waiting for them!" Louis smiled before lying down next to Liam.

"I'm not even that good! You can't laugh if they look a bit shaky then alright?" They laughed, continued their banter until the night arrived.

_--------------_

The vacation turned out to be longer than he expected and it wasn't all that exciting either since they were just going around visiting relatives. Louis was highly disappointed.

His family was pretty active, wanting to go around with his cousins' family and all that but he was totally not up for it. Liam settled with the plan to just sit in a cafe, waiting for them to come back.

Bradford, west Yorkshire, a place for outdoor activities and also tearooms. Or so he had heard. Despite being only an hour away, Liam had to admit he never visited the place. Something he should probably look into if he wanted to abandon the truth on his arm and find someone he truly wants for himself.

He sipped the cup of tea in front of him, very British of him, yes. He would have called something more chocolate-y but his mum had given him a long scolding because of his chocolate intake that month. Being a supposed rebellious 17 years old, as Louis put it, he could have just called a chocolate drink anyway. But he was a good boy.

"Cool drawings on your arm" - he heard a soft voice next to him so naturally he turned over, only to get awe struck at the sight. This boy, the owner of the voice, is adorable. What the hell.

His cute perfectly shaped face, his straight eyebrows that made him look more serious than he was, his cute little nose, the cute black earring on one of his ears and those cute round eyes staring at his arm. Was this guy an angel in disguise because _god_ he surely looked like one.

"Thanks..! Er.. not mine though. My soulmate is more of a doodler." He chuckled weakly, hopefully this cute boy that looked relatively young and around his age, weren't too taken back about the reveal. "Never met them though"

"They're still cool though." The boy said before silence fell once again. Liam peeked at the small paper beneath the boy's hands, looked like he's a doodler as well. "Yours seem pretty cool too."

The boy jolted like he had been shock with electricity, his hands swung almost automatically to cover the whole paper, body tensed. Great job Liam, you managed to scared off a potential relationship or friendship. Either way, he was not willing to give this up.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to peek! I was ju-" , "No, no, it's alright, I was just.. it's a natural reaction.." the boy relaxed again, his arms slowly retreated from a defensive pose, revealing the crinkly papers underneath. Liam didn't get to clearly see what he was drawing but it looked very good. Shame.

"Sorry I freaked you out" Liam broke the silence between them and the cafe. Not many people hung out around this place huh? "Sorry I overreacted"- the boy replied, the air was again heavy.

He didn't know what feeling that was, the feeling that gave him butterflies, the feeling that made his heart race, the feeling that turned his cheeks warm and frankly, he didn't care. All he cared was that he was more willing to not give this up.

"I'm Liam. Liam Payne" he broke the silence again, turning to look at the other boy again, giving him a warm smile. Louis always said he has an award winning smile so he's going to use it to its fullest potential.

Took a minute for the boy to look back at Liam. It's alright, he had time and patience. "Zain.. my name. Zain Malik." He returned the smile. Now _that_ was an award winning smile. Was it weird that Liam felt like this boy is going to turn out to be a gorgeous human being in the future? Well, he gotta stick around to find out.

_--------------_

One thing led to another and Liam somehow kept in contact with Zain - the only person that made him feel _something_ other than a strange amount of numbness, for almost 2 years.

What Liam didn't know though was the fact that Zain is actually more commonly known as Zayn, who was also a young and very much famous model who also sang as a hobby. 

Zayn said the reason he was basically camping at the cafe they previously met in was because he needed an escape from all the work talk and just wanted to relax. He loved drawings, doodling, even some graffiti if people let him so when he saw the drawings on Liam's skin, he couldn't hold himself back from commenting.

He also confessed how grateful he was when Liam treated him like he was normal, as if he was just any awkward guy in a cafe even after finding out his job. Forming friendships and relationships were hard for him since he was, in a way, different and some people aren't too nice to differences. It got especially harder to find friends that actually enjoyed your company after he got the job, leaving him quite lonely and just generally sad for a long time.

It's a shame that people couldn't look pass whatever stopped them from hanging out with Zayn because Zayn is a great guy. Liam could still fondly remember the time Zayn called him, crying because he wanted to donate more to a certain charity but couldn't, or the time Zayn was on the news after running out, frantically trying to help a lost dog find his owner (which was really uncalled for, Liam scolded him afterwards because really he should have just put up posters or do anything else)

Zayn wasn't just purely angelic either, how could Liam forget the time he partially straighten his best friend's curly head of hair while he was sleeping or the time he teamed up with another group of people to prank his best friend into thinking one of their staff went into labor on set. Knowing someone so nice could also be so mischievous really makes him seem a lot more human.

_"Hey Li, current in Donny, free to meet?"_

Oh, Zayn texted, he didn't even a realize. What was Zayn doing in Liam's hometown? No models had came there so far, mostly they'd hang around in big name cities, not a little Britain town.

_"Totally! What are you doing here anyway? Came to visit your favourite British man? ;)"_

The fact that Zayn had let him insert flirty comments from time to time didn't exactly help his on going crush on the guy either. Yes, Liam has a big fat crush on Zayn, he's cute and beautiful and adorable, how could anyone not?

_"Maybe, not telling :) Any recommendations?"_

_"Know a cute cafe you might like. Where are you? I'll come pick you up"_

Liam was in the process of typing out his reply to Zayn's location text when Louis snatched his phone away. "Ooh, who's this? You got another boyfriend Li?", "Give that back!", "Gotta catch me first twat!" And with that, Louis bolted. For a 19 years old, Louis didn't act like one.

After a while of chasing and tackling, Louis was lying on the floor when Liam texted back. "I think I found someone." Liam finally spoke.

"Are you sure he's not your soulmate or anything man? Like the sudden attraction and the pull?". Liam shrugged, "Never asked." - he said simply. 'He saw the drawings on my arm. If he is my soulmate, I think he would say something.' was what he wanted to say but kept for himself.

"Well go ask before he goes rogue like you" they chuckled. "Hey, on a more serious note, I'm glad you finally feel attracted to someone man. You could always write a message to them, like I did, on your skin" Louis beamed. 

Louis finally managed to message H, his soulmate, after 9 years of waiting and got a response. When it happened, Liam was excited, yes, for Louis, saying he'd do the same so he wouldn't ruin the mood. It had been a week since then, Liam still haven't tried.

He didn't want to, he didn't need to or at least he felt like he didn't. Zayn was all he needed, the only person he wanted yet haven't said anything. Zayn could be his soulmate or he might not. It would ruin his plan of going rogue if Zayn turned out to be his soulmate but he didn't care. He really likes Zayn.

"Yeah, I know" Liam replied weakly, clutching the phone in his hands. "Welp" Louis sat up, patting Liam's back with an encouraging smile "Your date is waiting. Go get him tiger." Both chuckle again as Louis pushed Liam on his feet and towards the door.

"Thanks for supporting me man." , "Just being a decent person" Louis smiled, watching as Liam rode away on his bike before closing the front door.

Soon after, Liam was with Zayn, inside a small cafe, hidden from the main street. Not that it really mattered, everyone in town probably knew the place though that day it remained mostly empty, quiet, slow and relaxed.

"It is a cute cafe" Zayn smiled, sipping his drink. His hand gently grab the cup as his other arm rested on the table, his eyes closed slightly ever so slightly as the liquid touched his lips. Elegant and beauty, that what Liam felt. Zayn is beyond perfect. Maybe Liam was a bit bias but no one has to know.

"I told you you'd like it" Liam smiled, sipping his own drink too, trying to avoid staring too much at the boy in front of him. Something extremely difficult to do. 

They talked and talked, about nothing and everything, about life and family, about future and past. Everything else seemed faded, unimportant because all he could hear and see was Zayn. 

Even their silence was comfortable with soft slurps and quiet giggles. Everyone else seemed far away, irrelevant. He didn't feel any pull towards Zayn, he didn't feel much common they have, yet they get along swimmingly and but Liam wanted more than just getting along with him, Liam wanted to-

"So have you met your soulmate yet?" Zayn broke their silence, aiming his gaze towards the cup instead of Liam. Soulmate? Oh. Right. He did tell Zayn that Louis communicated with his soulmate through their skin and told Liam to do the same. Right.

"No." He shrugged. "Have you?" He asked slowly, carefully scanning Zayn's expression for a hint of uncomfortable-ness or annoyance. Zayn just remained blank, shrugging.

"Don't have one. A soulmate, I mean." Liam must had had a weird look on his face as Zayn quickly tried to explain himself "I did what your friend did, wrote on my hand a greeting and saying I'm the soulmate writing but" he paused "Never got anything back. Either they don't want me or they don't exist." Zayn gave him a weak smirk, showing the scribble of words on his hand. Liam looked down at his own hands at that spot, nothing.

Liam felt everything collapsing and building in side of him all at once. He had a feeling Zayn wasn't his soulmate prior to this conversation, mostly because he didn't feel everything others are supposed to feel when they meet their or touch their soulmate. The other reason being Zayn had never liked drawing on his body, he confessed early on with Liam. Despite knowing so, hearing it out loud hurts.

But it also opened doors to other possibilities. Zayn isn't tied to anyone, if they do get together then only Liam would be seen as the bad guy. And that's okay, that was all Liam wanted. He just wanted Zayn to be happy and to be seen as someone he is.

"Sorry to hear that" - Liam said softly,patting Zayn's back. "Nah, it's alright. I had a feeling, more like a warning really, from a seemingly crazy aunt" he paused then chuckled weakly "Who said to my family that two of their child will not have a soulmate. She didn't say which but I had a feeling one of them was me."

Liam nodded, silence fell once again. This was his moment, his chance to tell Zayn. Sure it was a crazy idea and sure their friendship might get a little wonky but it also might lead to something good. 

Liam took a deep breath before straightening his back. "Hey Zayn, can I ask you something crazy?" Zayn nodded cautiously, almost too aware of the fact that Liam meant what he said about crazy. 

"I know that it's wrong of me to.. date around instead of waiting for my soulmate but.." Liam spoke and paused, looking into Zayn's eyes to see what he thought. Zayn once again stared back at him in a sort blank expression but a hint of hope shined in his eyes and Liam didn't know what to make of that. "But I've always felt like it's a cage to be bind with someone since a young age and forced to stay away from everyone for them. I don't want that to be my life. So I.. I dated other people and the more it went on the more I realized I just don't feel anything but.. But I felt something with you and I- and I.. I want to- I-"

Liam lost the ability to form proper words, his hands trembled in either fear or nervousness. His pleading eyes stared longingly into Zayn's, hoping he got his point across. Zayn reassured him with a slow nod. His expressions are blank anymore, a bit more concerned, nervous yet.. hopeful?

"Liam I understand and I'm really happy you felt something for me" Oh god, this felt like a rejection. "And I.. I felt something with you too." Okay, whoa, why was his heart beating so fast? Why was his eyes stinging so much? Why was he so happy? "I just don't want you to regret this later on.."

Liam shook his head furiously, his eyes opened so wide with a smile so wide on his lips it was starting to hurt. "Never would I regret this. Ever." Zayn's blank stare finally faded, replaced by a bright smile. Their fingers found each other on the table's surface, holding onto every moment. Honestly, best day ever. 

_--------------_

"Hey, who is it? Your little boyfriend~" - Louis nudged Liam's side. "He's your soulmate isn't he? I told you it'd worth the wait!" Louis beamed, clapping his hands together excitedly.

Ever since Liam told him about Zayn, who he only told Louis named 'Zee', Louis was positive they were soulmates and that Liam's efforts of going rogue failed effortlessly and Liam never corrected him.

"He's great" Liam smiled, looking down at his laps shyly. "Oooh! Liam Payne is totally smitten over his little kitten!" Louis poked his side, the mischievous smile painted on his face. If Liam has to be honest, given a chance that Louis was open to dating and isn't like a literal brother to him, he would definitely try to woo this boy. Too bad. Or maybe it was a good thing.

"You gotta introduce your best mate to your soulmate man!" Louis nagged, it was probably the 10th time he had nagged Liam about it and Liam was still being stubborn. "One day, you just gotta wait."

Time flew by and before he knew it, he is already a 22 years old man, living with his best mate in London, along with an Irish man, neighbor Niall, that keeps crashing over to eat their food. At least he keeps good company.

Liam haven't told Louis but it was Zayn who helped him get enough money to afford the current house they have. As embarrassing as it is, it was also Zayn who got Liam into dancing. Or back into dancing.

For the longest time in Liam's life, he abandoned the whole idea of dancing and started attending uni for something completely different before eventually dropping out and just worked at a McDonald closeby. In his freetime, he would make music with Louis until Louis' income was high enough that Liam could focus on a hobby of his own rather than working endlessly in a dead end job.

At the time Liam still had no idea which path he wanted to take until Zayn made an off handed comment that went similarly to: "I have always been too shy to dance but dancing has always been a passion. It would be cool to dance again when I have time and the skill but it's not like anyone would help me out with it. Haha"

And now he is the leader of a fairly well-known dance group on YouTube. He still doesn't know what is he doing half of the time but he doesn't let that stop him. Besides, he has been living over the edge with the whole deal of telling everyone Zayn is his soulmate, not that Zayn minded, so he doesn't feel that terrified. Or at least he thought so.

You see, life is full of wonders and fate likes to get what it wants the way that it wants so when someone steps out of the line, they don't get treated that nicely. 

Half way through his and Louis' travel with Harry, yes Harry as in Harry Styles, the famous multi talents Harry Styles who is also somehow Louis' soulmate, he found someone he never expected to ever run into. His real soulmate.

It started simple, Louis and Harry were about to sneak away again, right after they landed even, and Liam was appointed to walk around with Zayn and dressing like they were Harry and a girlfriend so Louis and Harry could escape scot-free. Yes it was Niall's idea and yes, their team were _that_ desperate. Zayn played the girlfriend, since he was a bit shorter, and Liam couldn't stop laughing.

The terrifying part started after the 'pap walk'.

Liam invited Zayn to a cafe, as he does all the time, and went to the counter to make some orders for them. As he finished, someone grabbed his wrist, sudden and tight. A small gasp followed.

"Sorry um.. do you need anything?" He asked, confused as he stared at the wide eyed woman in front of him, Gemma seemed to be her name according to the name tag, before trailing his eyes down to their arm, his own eyes widen. Surprised? Fear? Happiness? He didn't know.

The place where there was a beautiful doodle of a tree on the back of his hand appeared on hers as well. "Oh my god" he heard her whisper. "We're soulmates.. Oh my God.." her eyes widen, staring straight at him, as shocked as he was. The butterflies in his stomach appeared, the place where she grabbed him felt interesting, it was electric in a way.

This was what he was supposed to feel when he met his soulmate, he knew that. His body reacted naturally to one meeting their soulmate, happy, overjoyed, the feeling like 'This is so right' but his heart and mind told him it felt wrong, it _was_ and he knew why.

Zayn was waiting by their table, he couldn't let that kept going, he needed to go back to Zayn. This feeling of 'rightness' couldn't feel more wrong.

"I kind of have someone to assist and it seems like you're busy. Maybe.. another day?" Why was he suggesting a meeting on a different day? It wasn't his brain nor his heart talking, it felt like an outside force telling him, telling him it was a good idea to go back to his 'real' soulmate. Or maybe he was going crazy. Either way, he hated the feeling, the feeling of being controlled, the feeling of uselessly under the palm of 'fate'. This was who he was supposed to be with, not the person he had loved for years. It made him felt sick to his butterflied stomach.

"Right, right, of course, sorry" - she chuckled softly, half heartedly before letting go of his arm and writing down her number on her wrist, the numbers appeared on his own, supposed she wasn't lying. She gave him the pen, probably expecting the same from him. He wrote down his on a small tissue before handing it to her. She raised an eyebrow at him, he just took his and Zayn's drink and walked away after giving her a small smile.

God, that felt terrible, horrible, disgusting. How can something that felt so _right_ could feel so _wrong_ ? He hated it, he felt sick. He wasn't doing anything wrong. He didn't know this girl, Gemma or whoever, it shouldn't make him feel like this seeing her nor touching her. It also suddenly felt wrong to be with Zayn. He hated that feeling most. He fought with Zayn's insecurities to actually get Zayn to love him, he had loved this man since they were merely 18. That is love, a process, a fight, a strong feeling towards someone you have earned similar feelings from, not towards someone you barely knew.

"You're back, been missing you" - Zayn said with a fond smile, reaching out to help Liam settled their drinks down before holding Liam's hand in his. A warm sensation spread from their intertwined fingers. Ahh, there it was, this felt _right_ , all about this felt right. The happiness in Zayn's eyes, the fondness in Zayn's smile, the warmth from Zayn's hand, these felt right. So right.

Liam chuckled, reaching forward to brush a string of hair off Zayn's forehead. Unfortunately it fell right back down. He pouted. It was a natural reaction but instead of immediately backtracking, he kept it because he knew Zayn likes his pouts. Even calling them cute. "Stop that, I don't need anymore competitions in the 'wanting to date Liam Payne' aside from your whole fan base."

They chuckled, flirted, kissed and talked. He likes their talks, it flows a bit slow sometimes but it had always been like it because they had known each other for so long and they literally talk everyday till the point where there was nothing left to talk about. He likes their silence too because they would spend it looking into each other's eyes. Sometimes Zayn would blow in his to mess with him then they would chuckle again then talk again then comfortable silence again.

He had forgotten all about Gemma at that point, every bit of his brain and heart and body is all on the same wave length, screaming _ZaynZaynZaynZaynZayn_ together.

"I love you" he spouted randomly, catching Zayn off guard but he just chuckled, squeezing Liam's hand in his. "Love you too, you donut" then booped his nose. _Booped his nose_. This angelic, handsome son of a gun, known as one of the best looking models in the industry, who was viewed as a bad boy player, _booped_ his nose. Honestly Zayn deserves better.

_--------------_

Liam completely forgot about Gemma's existence after that day until the moment she rang him up. He gave her his work number instead of his personal phone so unfortunately for him, Niall found out about her.

Though thinking back maybe it was fortunate someone other than Liam knew about this. After the call, which was basically Gemma asking him out and him refusing with a stupid excuse instead of a proper denial, Niall sat him down, his expression more serious than ever.

"Alright, what the hell is going on? That wasn't a crazy lady asking for you, offhandedly calling you her soulmate was it?" Liam stayed quiet, staring down at his thumbs on his laps. It was quiet before Niall placed his hand on Liam's thumbs, "Liam, you need to tell me what's going on. I'm basically your manager, I need to know what's up so I can save your ass when something goes down." Liam still stayed silent.

A minute had passed when Niall's tone soften, his hand gently patting Liam's. "Look.. just-- as a friend? I'm not as close to you as Louis but we are still friends Liam and I do want to help you. But I can't if you don't let me."

At the time he felt like everything was under control, there wasn't any reasons to share this with Niall, none. Though saying there was nothing going on at all sent guilt trailing down his entire body. Plus Niall is a determined lad, if he wanted to get something, he is going for it until he gets it. "Promise you keep it between us? At least for now?" Niall nodded.

"Okay" Liam mumbled, mostly for himself. Taking in a deep breath, to pysch himself up. "Remember how I said Zayn is my soulmate?" Niall nodded cautiously, "Well he.. isn't." Niall's eyes widen but nothing else shifted. "I've been dating him for years and we love each other to bits, that's no lie but he doesn't have a soulmate and I have never met mine so we got together. But recently" he paused, Niall patiently waited, knowing if he had pushed, Liam wouldn't continue. "I met that girl in a cafe. Found out she was my soulmate. Forgot about her. She reminded me today" He raised the phone in his hand. Niall nodded again, staying in dead silent as he pointed his sight somewhere other Liam's face. Deep in thoughts.

"Alright.." Niall spoke after a long silence. "So you're telling me Zayn, the one you have been with for years, claiming to be soulmate to everyone who asked, is not your soulmate?" Liam nodded. "Gemma, never met, name sounds awfully familiar, saw once in a cafe, is your soulmate?" Liam nodded. Her name wasn't familiar to Liam though so he didn't know what Niall was on about.

"Does Zayn knows?" _about Gemma_ , his brain translated. Liam shook his head. "Does Gemma knows?" _about Zayn_. Liam shook his head. Niall let our a heavy huff of breath, almost sound of a low groan under his breath, still facing away from Liam, his face seemed distant again.

"You need to tell them" Niall spoke slowly, faster than Harry but slow indeed. "Or at least one of them. Come out clean before it hurts anybody." Niall was panicking then, like he knew what was going to happen then panicked. His face still seem distant, eyebrows furrowed as his hands are on Liam's shoulders.

"Niall wha-" Liam was confused. Evidently he didn't know what to do but in the same time he thought he got it under control. Thinking back that was probably quite arrogant of him to think so. "Niall I'm fine, it's nothing. I'll tell her when I meet her, one day" he took Niall's hands off his shoulders, giving him an encouraging smile.

Niall didn't seem convinced to the slightest but he didn't push, just nodded and retreated his hands, rubbing his temple with two fingers. Why was Niall so affected? Why was he panicking over Liam's problem? Why did he look distant like he was remembering something a while ago? He didn't know. He didn't have time to find out either.

The phone in his pocket rang, his phone rang, not the work phone, he picked up immediately. "Hey Z" Liam said, his voice automatically became affectionate, his face lit up after Zayn replied with an equally affectionate "Hey Li". Even Niall noticed the sudden shift. Though to be fair, Niall noticed a lot of small things, just not the big things right in front of his face but that's beside the point.

"I'm in my family house, they live around the area. Since your performance is tonight, with Harry and all, wanna visit them before the show? I really want to introduce you to them and they are curious about you too. Or maybe we go the day after the show? The schedule said we'll be in here for about 2 days." 

Zan was nervous, he could practically hear in his voice. He needed to remind his body that he and Zayn were in _that_ stage of a relationship already, that he was, and still is, committed to stay with Zayn till the end of the road. Nothing about his body reacting to his soulmate could ever change that.

"Maybe tomorrow, I want to relax and spend time with everyone instead of stressing about how tonight is gonna go" he chuckled, Zayn chuckled a bit as well. "You've been doing great by the way, don't remember if I said it before but I was so amazed by your dances and your team! You guys are amazing!" Zayn had said it before, after his first show, with a huge smile on his face. It was endearing. Still is.

"Thanks love, did my best for you" he clicked his tongue, followed with Niall's groan from the flirts and Zayn's laugh at his attempt. "Aw, you're too sweet. I'd pinch your cheek but you're not next to me." , "We can change that" ; "Don't you share the room with Louis?" , "I did, he's off to Harry's now" , "Oh! Um.. can I come over?" , "That's what I was trying to get you to do!" Zayn chuckled again. Everything about Zayn will be the end of him, this man is perfect. "I'll be there in a sec." Zayn said,blowing him a kiss, he blew back, the call cut.

"You guys are gross" Niall groaned yet there was a smile tugging both of the corners of his mouth. "Don't let this soulmate situation ruin that. Come clean soon before it all goes out of hand alright?" Niall gave him the last advice of the day before heading out.

It was weird seeing Niall like that. Sure it was weird seeing Niall being professional too since he laughs at everything but he had gotten used to see it over the years. He had never seen Niall being fearful, angry, distant before, like as if he knew what was going to happen and tried to warn Liam. Though being an oblivious butt hole that he was, he shrugged it off.

_--------------_

"Hi! Didn't expect to see you here!" Fuck. Fuck. This is fucked up. He didn't expect to see her, freaking Gemma, at the mall. Not a great time. Not in a great mood. Fuck. He would tighten his grip on Zayn's hand and walk passed her if he was _there._

What had happened was: Liam went to Zayn's family house after a night of dancing and resting, fully prepared to make a good impression.

He checked his clothes, his teeth and hair for 10 minutes straight early in the morning just to make sure everything was prefect before they head out. "Don't be too nervous, everything will be fine" Zayn comforted though both know that was a lie. What they didn't know was how _big_ of a lie that was.

Zayn has 3 sisters, all outrageously beautiful. Liam is a committed man but he can acknowledge beauty when he sees it. His parents are quite friendly as well but Liam could tell they were trying to be. Hell, his whole family felt like they were trying to be nice with him and eventually it got a bit awkward. A weird feeling like he didn't belong there.

He couldn't find the right topics to talk to Zayn's dad, he couldn't find a way to hold a conversation with Zayn's mom and he could barely get through the conversation with Zayn's sisters before they all laugh at him for acting awkward.

The problem was that he _was_ awkward. Or at least he felt so. He honestly felt really out of place, the only thing that made him feel grounded and normal was Zayn's hands always gently rubbing his knuckles or hip or lap to help calm him down or helped him relax as he tried finding more conversation topics.

Eventually, a couple of hours or so, Liam finally felt himself relax as the conversation flew a bit less wonky. It was a bit like his and Zayn's first meeting, rough at the start but slowly got better. Still struggling but better. He couldn't find topics to talk with Zayn's dad still but they managed to go on and on about Zayn. He couldn't hold a conversation with Zayn's mom still but they enjoyed each other's presence when he helped her clean. He couldn't talk on the same wave length with still, though he didn't need to, they enjoy silence and messing with him just fine. 

Then the thing they feared most happened. Safaa - Zayn's youngest little sister, was painting Liam's nails, as you do, when she found out he couldn't scrub the sketch on the back of his hand off. Both him and Zayn stiffen when she called Doniya. "I can't rub it off! Is it magic?"

Doniya stared at the sketch on his hand, eyes widen. Liam was afraid he was found out, Zayn was afraid of something else. They didn't discuss it, not at the time for obvious reasons. "Liam" - she said, her voice no longer in joking tones but serious and quite frankly, intimidating.

"Yes?" He managed to choke out with Zayn's grip tighten around their laced fingers while nervously staring at his own sister with widen eyes. Instead of fear though, his gaze held with strong with something that looked like threats or warnings. Zayn has secrets, he was aware, the reasoning behind their stares at that moment was one of them.

"You need to answer me honestly" - She said firmly, her eyebrows furrowed. Waliyha, second to youngest sister, had came to get Safaa away. "Doniya" Zayn replied, furrowing his own. Liam nodded anyway.

"You have a soulmate don't you?" Both Zayn's parents stopped what they were occupying with nearby and turned to them. "Doniya!" Zayn raised his voice, trying to brush off the situation. She glared at him, determined to hear Liam's answer. "Answer me Liam, you have a soulmate don't you?"

Liam hesitated for a long time but eventually nodded slowly. Doniya's eyebrows furrowed further, her nose scrunched up, fingers caressing her temple. "Zayn you idiot" she grumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Liam shot back, natural reaction. Zayn took the attention off him before anyone could react though, standing up from his seat, his hand firmly holding Liam's. "He is not like that!" He said, determined in what he was saying.

"We've been together for years, you said you'd trust my decision". "I did. I did say that and I did trust your decision." . "Doniya!". "Liam" - he heard Zayn's mum called, causing all three to almost snapped their necks turning towards her. "Would you mind leaving a bit early? We're sorry but the inconvenient". 

"Wait! No, you're not going anywhere!" Zayn almost sprinted to the door when Liam shifted in his seat, preparing to stand up. "You brought him here to introduce us. I think the introductions are done" - Doniya said, almost coldly. Sure before there wasn't much affection in her voice but it was a bit warm, a bit cheeky, a bit fun, a bit more emotions in her words that she directed at him. Not then though, not at that moment.

"Doniya!" Zayn called again, as if he was trying to get his sister back, desperation in his voice as becoming clearer and clearer. "Liam, dear?" His mum said again, still gently. It was the est thing he could do, bowing a goodbye and walking out that is.

"Liam, wait Li-" Zayn followed him to the door. "Zayn, come back. We need a proper talk" His mum called from inside. "It's okay. I'll talk to you later okay babe?" Liam gave him a lip peck, thumb gently rubs the other male's stubble as Zayn gave him a fond smile before retreating back in his house.

Liam lingered just a bit longer than he was supposed too. He probably shouldn't have eavesdropped but he couldn't help it when he heard screaming coming from behind closed doors.

"You said you'd trust my decision!" - that was Zayn.

"Trust you to find the person that would love you, not someone that find could leave you in an instant!" - Doniya if he had to guess.

"We've been together for years! Why would he just stand up and leave me?!"

"Zayn, calm down. You know how sensitive she is about this.." - that's their mother.

"No, not until she tell me the proper reasons." he paused, probably turning back to Doniya as he said: "You liked Liam, you were messing with him and hanging out with him just fine before the stupid sketches on his arm! What's the deal with you?"

"Zayn." - Doniya said, voice stern.

"What's wrong with him having a soulmate? I know he has one but both of us love each others for years!"

"Zayn" - she said again, her voice became louder.

"We promised, he promised that he wouldn't leave me even when he meet his soulmate! He's special Doniya! You don't get it!"

"No, you don't get it! You don't understand how people who got binded with soulmate works!"

"No! Not every binded person is like your ex husband!"

Silence fell. Liam felt his body stiffen, his palms sweaty. He felt intense guilt for not leaving yet. Liam could hear Zayn's loud breathing as he breathed out soft: "I'm so sorry"s and "I don't mean it" before his mom told him to go to his room and cool down. That was when Liam left too.

And after everything, everywhere, everyone he could have met or run into, it had to be Gemma and her family. Great. Just fantastic. He should have just told her to go away but he was a bit too nice to actually do that.

"This is my friend, Charlotte, Lottie as she preferred" He knows Lottie, she's one of Louis' many sisters. Didn't expect her to know Gemma. He could probably ask her about Gemma too but he just didn't care enough. Looking back though, he probably should have. Considering who Gemma was "So what are you up to Liam? Thought you were busy at a meeting"

"Just came back from it to be honest. Didn't went as well as planned" Thanks for the _sketches_. They are cool but they might really be the death of something he held so dear so really, fuck those sketches. Wait no, that's mean. Let's not say that. "But we'll see what happen".

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that.. um.. if you have nothing to do right now, why don't come along with us for a bit. I'm sure Lottie doesn't mind." He hated that, acting like they're closest of friends even though they never met, acting like they've known each other for years just because they're soulmates.

Louis and Harry are different, they never met but they never stopped talking the moment they could reach one another. Him and Gemma had nothing, never even spoke, he never draw anything back either. Fuck this attitude, fuck this stupid feeling of closeness he felt. Fuck fate. Stupid fate and stupid stupid soulmates.

He went with Gemma anyway.

They didn't do much, they just walked and talked. Lottie left soon after, not even trying to act like she knew Liam. Maybe she took pity of him because he told her Zayn was basically his soulmate a couple of years ago. Liam can appreciate that. One thing led to another and they ended up hanging out in Gemma's house.

Because fate hated him, he found out how easy it was to talk with her family which was very easy. He hated that. He hated how fate just want to spit at him, pointing fingers at the person he was supposed to be with by making everything easy for him this family house.

Of course it didn't let him and Zayn get off scot-free, getting along with the family and making a good impression, no, of course it didn't. Of course it had to be Gemma's family (which granted is a very nice family though the house didn't exactly look lived in) that he get along with, felt like he belong in and conversations flew naturally with it. Of fucking course.

"You alright? You seem a bit upset. Anything I could do to help?" Oh for fuck sake. Couldn't she just be an asshole and let him have a reason to hate her and just call it a day? Of course she had to be nice. Of fucking course.

He rubbed the base of his nose as he let out a soft sigh. "Sorry, still a bit shaken up after the meeting. And a bit tired too. I think I'll go home" His voice was a bit flatter than he intended it to but it seem to get the message across as no one stopped him while he bowed goodbye and headed out. It was already afternoon, time sure flies.

Zayn was in his room, content on the bed, staring down at his own two hands which were resting on his crossed legs. The windows are covered with shades, letting only small rays of light to peak through. Even in dimmed lighting, he still shined like a star. He would argue to call him 'sun' but Harry is quite persuasive about Louis being the sun. But that's not important.

"Z?" He called softly as if Zayn was a scared, small animal which he did seem like at that moment. Most other times he's more like a predator than a prey, could kill off anyone with a single stare. Not at that moment though. Zayn seemed small then. 

"Sorry about.. this morning. I really wanted it to go well.. and it initially did but.." he sighed heavily, letting out a 'tsk' sound. His back wasn't towards Liam anymore, his face was, as Liam sat next to him on his bed, no, their bed. Niall said he'd make get one for Louis and Harry and one for him and Zayn instead of giving each a separate room in their next stop.

"It's alright babe, don't think much of it. I'll prove myself to them and win them over one by one" Liam smiled, peppering Zayn's face with kisses. Thank god his boy was finally giggling again, his arms hugging Liam close and pulling them down to lay on the bed.

"I really want us to work" Zayn mumbled in his hair. Ge really need to stop mumbling, it's hard to hear but Liam heard it anymore. "Me too. And we will make us work" Liam look up at Zayn's face from his chest, a smile spread from both of them tired males. They stayed like that, tangled into each other, clinging onto every bit of each other for almost the whole afternoon if it wasn't for Harry wanting the whole gang to go out for food.

_--------------_

Liam had to use every of his chill bone to not freak out after seeing Doniya's text waiting for him when he woke up at 4 am for a pee break.

Zayn went back to his family house after their dinner with the other boys to pack up. Liam escort him home, which was quite awkward when they found Doniya waiting at the front door. She did open her mouth to say something but didn't and just walked in. Making it more terrifying to see her text.

It was sent pretty late, only a couple of minutes from the time Liam noticed it. What was she doing up so late? Or if she's like Liam, up so early? He couldn't chicken out, if she wanted to separate them, he'll put up a fight, if she wanted to give them a chance because she loves her brother then that's great. Either way, Liam is prepared.

_"Hey Liam. Sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have flipped. I'll elaborate once we get to meet. Talking about meetings, I want to start again with our 'introductions'. I heard you guys are here till late evening, mind coming out for a walk as we talk? Or do you have to hide from the paps like the lads? Tell me when you wake up since I doubt you'd be up at 4 a.m"_

That was unexpected, not too unexpected since he did expect it but still. Zayn did go back home, maybe they talked it out and gave him a chance.

_"You'd be surprise. If anything, I'd love to do a rerun after last time. I know you flipped put for a reason so I didn't take it to heart. A walk as we talk also sounds nice. And it also rhymes. If you are still up, I'm down for a walk now."_

_"I am surprise. I usually wake up around this time back in college to get things done, always better in the morning than late at night, didn't expect you to be as well. I'll wait at the park near your hotel."_

_"Aha, you have no idea. I'll be down in a sec"_

_"God you even text like him, i hate you two :)"_

They meet up shortly after, with him putting on one of the comfy jacket Zayn got for him and Doniya being her fashionable self. She rolled her eyes fondly when she noticed the jacket he was wearing. "I helped him pick that one" she explained, chuckling as they walked.

"You probably wondered why I snapped so hard when I found out you are binded with a soulmate. So I wanted to start with explaining that first." Liam nodded. She continued.

"Zayn probably told you about that one crazy aunt we got. She said she's psychic or whatever." She shrugged. "When we were young she told us that two of the kids are going to have no soulmates, binds as we call them. Bindless as she said it. We shrugged it off because, really? Bindless? No way" she sighed. "Thinking back we really shouldn't have dismissed her.

"You always kind of knew it was you, bindless, if someone were to bring it up and that was how it was like to me." Oh. _Oh no_. "Then Zayn also said he felt it was him. The debate on it wore thin when Walihya found her soulmate at a disturbingly young age. They were so young they didn't even registered they were bound to _be_ together." She chuckled weakly.

"Then I found someone I love, like, madly in love with. And he was too. Or at least it felt like it. We spent years and years together, laughing, joking. Of course it was tough, very tough. Even talking to him didn't feel smooth like all the people with soulmates do." Liam can relate to that. He would always get slightly jealous at how Louis and Harry can talk for hours with no stops or silences and it only happen if they let it happen.

"But we loved each other. Similar to you and Zayn, we too made promises. Promises that we would always be with one another, keep in contact if something goes wrong. He swore under the name of everything that is holy that he wouldn't leave me even if he meet his soulmate" She let out a heavy sigh, her head dug deep down, letting her long flowing hair cover her face. Being the gentleman that his mom taught him to be, Liam took out a handkerchief and hand it to her. "Thanks" - she said softly, taking it and dabbing it a bit on her eyes before returning it to him.

"You probably could have guessed what happened." She sniffled. Poor girl, she's so pretty and gentle, she really doesn't deserve something like that. "It was a hard time for me. Very hard. The only thing that kept me around was my family. Without them I probably wouldn't even be standing here." She smiled again, shaking her head before turning to face him. His body stiffen immediately, probably having flash backs to the last time she stared down at him.

"That's why I'm here. It was a terrible time for me and I don't want something like that to happen to my brother." - Her voice had that stern tone to it again but a lot less intimidating. God Malik and his family, potentials to kill with their eyes and voice and probably other things too. What the hell was he thinking about? Liam nodded as a reply to Doniya, who was still staring at him.

"I do like you, I'm not denying that. You were awkward at our house but you managed to fit yourself in the picture like as if you have been here since forever" she shrugged. So he _did_ make a good impression. That's a first. "Zayn was so happy to meet you and he was so happy to be with you and he was putting up so much resistance to me not accepting you. It was annoying yet amazing to see. He is already so committed to you." She sighed, smiling softly. "I want to give you a chance so please don't break my trust, don't hurt him. Don't turn him into me."

Her voice stern but her eyes betrayed her. Zayn worked as a model long enough to shield people away from looking through him but Doniya seem to not have that skill. Her eyes expressed clear worries, hopefulness and everything in between. So much emotions and feelings were flowing out of her eyes, it was amazing to see yet heartbreaking.

Liam shook his head confidently. "I won't. I am as dedicated to him as he is to me. I have always felt like having a soulmate, being bind with someone ever since birth, is like living a weird cage. A cage that rarely anyone has objections to for some reason. I wanted to be like those people with no binds, like you guys, for some reason. Sure I know what I think is wrong, according to our 'rules' and everyone hates me for it but" he shrugged. "That's just who I am."

"I'm not saying I dated Zayn to prove anything although it might have been the reason I first dated him but it has not been my reason to why I stayed with him for so long. I- hoh" He chuckled to himself. Alright, time to open up her heart like how she opened hers. "I'm so stupidly gone for him. Couldn't even spend a day without him after a month we started knowing each other, that was how pathetic I was and we didn't even started yet." Liam shook his head, Doniya chuckled as well.

"I would never do anything to hurt him. We're not soulmates but that has been how he was to me ever since the first time he saw him in a small ass cafe down an empty street. I love him, would sacrifice the world for him." Doniya nodded at that, a wide smile is present on her face, thank god, she looks better smiling because her frowning face is scary.

"I even met my soulmate recently" Doniya's eyes widen at that, blinking in confusion. "Yeah?" - she asked softly, almost unsure. Liam just nodded simply. "Yeah. 'Fate' or whatever that binded souls together, have been trying its best to get me to ditch Zayn for her but" he shrugged "Other than the body reactions one have when their soulmate touch them, I feel nothing. Even guilt whenever I even walk around with her." - he said honestly.

Doniya's smile grew wider, which caught him off guard because he didn't expect it or thought it was possible. "That's good to know." she hit his arm playfully. "Ow!" he chuckled, she chuckled, they chuckled. It was nice, a good rerun, a good heart to heart. Pleasant, calming. "Zayn is lucky to have you" - she noted, Liam shook his head: "No, I'm lucky to have him". "Well better keep him then" they chuckled again.

"You know, thinking back I don't think I'm allowed to really say anything about you and Zayn" she shrugged. "I'm an idiot myself, falling for yet another binded person" she sighed softly. "Oh.. sorry to hear that?" He pat he back gently before retreating them in his pockets.

"It's alright. This person is.. different. Maybe being alone for so long messed up my judgement but.. I don't know. They felt different, completely uninterested in dating their soulmates" she smiled. "I really want us to work." She echoed Zayn's words to Liam, hearing it from a different Malik sent a knife back into his heart. They really don't deserve that, they deserve to be happy.

At that moment, he remembered what Louis told him ages ago, about how you should be happy that you got a soulmate at all. He finally understood what he meant. Without your soulmate, you have to go on a wilder search for people that could be with you but they have ever rights to leave you with a disturbingly appropriate excuse of "You're not my soulmate".

It's strange. It's deemed cruel, evil, wrong for a soulmate to break up with a soulmate but okay for a person (binded with another person) to leave a bindless person, even in the cruelest way. He remembered how confused he was when people just shrugged when Louis' mom was left behind by her first husband even after all the abuse. They just said "You're not his soulmate anyway" and brushed the problem away.

Maybe that's why Louis was so happy to know he got a soulmate, why his mum was so happy, why he appreciated having a soulmate so much to the point that he would scold Liam if he kept on saying how much he didn't want his soulmate.

God, being only a year older really made a difference. Or maybe Louis is just a lot more experienced in different things.

They continue their walk for a while then suddenly, from the corner of his eyes, he saw her. Oh fucking _god_. Again, Gemma is nice to be around, yes, charming, yes, nice looking, yes, but this constant reappearing in his life was slowly getting more and more annoying. And it had been a day since he met her. He honestly really need fate to fuck off.

"Oh! Liam! Hey! You're up early" - she greeted. It would have been helpful if she was more of a dick too. He really wished Gemma was a worse person than she is, the whole situation would have been so much easier. "Hi, Gemma, a friend of Liam." - she greeted Doniya, holding her hand out.

Liam must have gone crazy, and that was a big claim, when he saw a strange hint of affection pouring out from Doniya's eyes. The girl has always been quite shielded, refusing to let others in or show much of herself for others. Hell she even shielded herself from Zayn too, according to Zayn's stories. But there she was, smiling fondly at a stranger. Weird.

He didn't even notice Doniya had left before Gemma said "Liam, mind if we have a talk?" And he just nodded dumbly.

They walked in silence into an empty cafe, the cafe they first met in. It was weird, the sensations his body had towards Gemma died down already after they hung out for a while, which was great, he didn't like the way it felt because it felt annoyingly similar to how he feels towards Zayn.

He took the seat by the counter as she made them some tea before settling down next to her. The place is empty, dimly lit by a single light and the street lights outside. The clock read 5 am, jesus, the walk with Doniya took a lot longer than he expected it to.

But they were alone, he could tell Gemma he has a boyfriend and was not interested in her, maybe she'd understand or she'd hate him. Niall had given him couple of advice about how to break the news to her and he was debating on which to use when she asked: "You have a lover already right?"

There it was. He could end it right then and there, being completely honest is his specialty anyway. "Yes" he said simply, avoiding eye contact. Probably because he was a wimp and he didn't want to see her reaction.

"Me too" she replied nonchalantly, sipping her tea. Oh wait what?. "Wait what?" Gemma just smiled and at him and shrugged. "Me too. I have a lover, that is not you, too"

It felt like a huge weight of lifted off his chest, the words felt like honey being poured into his ear. He released a breath he didn't notice he was holding. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? God. It would have made the last two days less troublesome for me! God" he complained as she laughed loudly, shaking her head fondly as she continue to sip her tea. "Oops?" She smirked. "You're evil" she laughed again.

"I found out you have a boyfriend through Harry. He said you were so smitten over his best mate, it's crazy"

Alright. Too much information in one sentence. First of, Zayn is Harry's best mate? How come he never mention that? Granted Liam never asked so maybe that's why. Also she knew Harry? And they talked about him? When? How? What?

"You look funny when you're confused" - she laughed, setting down her tea. "Let's do a proper introduction this time. I'm Gemma Styles, Harry's sister. I'm an actress, don't normally come here, only staying for a week to visit my love. Don't work here either, was just helping for the day."

Liam took his time taking in the information. Holy shit, this lady is Harry's sister, out of all people? "Wait, is that why you knew Lottie? Since she is Tommo's sister?"

"Not really. She is a talented young lady and was offered a young role. We're coworkers on a small TV show. Not that popular but it should get the engine rolling for her" - Gemma smiles, sipping her tea like a classy lady.

"You know what I like about you? She spoke up again. "You show no interest in me since day 1, pushing and shying away from me. If I didn't know better, I'd say you hated me. You were suspicious and I had to find out why. It was easier than I thought. And now, here we are"

"Right" he coughed awkwardly in his fist, feeling more awkward the longer the silence dragged out. He was going to talk about something stupid like the weather until Gemma barked out a laugh. "You act so much less confident knowing i'm your best mate's soulmate's sister, it's hilarious"

It took a while but Gemma eventually calmed down, wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes. "Let's do a rerun, a re-greetings or whatever. Set us on the right foot again. What do you say?" She flashed a smile, one similar to Harry's. God now that he knew, he realized.

"Right.. sure" he nodded slowly, sucking in a deep breath. Two reruns in a day, a bit overwhelming but Liam is a strong boy, he could handle this. Gemma straighten her back as well, smiling warmly at him. She is literally a female white haired Harry Styles.

"Hello, my name is Gemma Styles, your soulmate, who has no interest in dating you. Nice to meet you." she smiled, offering him a handshake.

He blinked in confusion for a short second before smiling back. "Hello, my name is Liam Payne, your soulmate, who too has no interest in dating you" he accepted the handshake and they stayed like that, awkwardly shaking hands until both exploded into a mist of laughter.

"That was the most awkward introduction I have ever endured" Gemma said, choking on her words as she laughed.

"This was like my attempt at asking a binded girl to go to fake prom back in middle school" Liam hugging his stomach, rubbing the cheerful tears off his eyes.

"God, we're terrible at this" They continue to laugh and just started talking about random things. It was nice, helped him realized being a soulmate with someone doesn't necessarily mean you have to marry them, you can just be close friends. 

"You know, sometimes I think fate don't really hate people like us" Gemma suddenly said after their laughter died down. "Why so?". She shrugged. "Look at us now. When I was younger I really did think fate hated me, forcing me to bind with someone, limiting the path I was allowed to make but now, after living and studying a little more, I don't think so.

"I remember reading somewhere, reading about a theory. The theory suggested that fate never drew us a straight line, it always make branches and other path ways that are just a lot less easy. Louis and Harry followed the track and got to where they are with ease. By ease I mean getting together in ease, not easily achieve their life goals or anything.

"Then there is us, 'the rogue' or whatever" She chuckled "The ones who refused to take the easy path and started exploring, going through other path ways until we meet dead ends and started going in other directions. Because if there was only a straight line, you would be in my bedroom right now and not talking about philosophy in an empty cafe" They chuckled.

"Valid point. Maybe the fact that we both choose to not follow fate said something about us too, that's why we're soulmate, partners in crime almost" Gemma chuckled, nudging at Liam's side for saying that.

"Maybe the fact that we both fell for a bindless Malik said something about us being partners in I-don't-like-to-follow-fate-crime too" Liam almost spat out his tea hearing that. Gemma just laughed at his pain.

"Wait what??". "Nothing~". "You can't just say something like that and just stop! You're with Doniya??" Liam stared wide eyed at her, who was still laughing her ass off. "What makes you think I'm with Doniya?" Liam's face dropped, she laughed again "Just playin! Just playin! God your face" she laughed louder, hugging her stomach as Liam whined about her being evil.

_--------------_

Liam crashed his face onto the bed sheet the moment he found his way back in the hotel room. A weight seemed to have lifted off his shoulders and he couldn't feel any better than this. Despite it being already near 6 a.m and he only had one more hour of sleep before stupid Harry and his I-like-to-wake-up-early-because-I'm-healthy antic come to his door and invite him for breakfast that Liam felt too mean to refuse.

For once in his life, he hated the fact that the time flew by too fast. The knocking came almost right after he closed his eyes, which he knew wasn't true since the clock told him otherwise.

"Liam! Wanna go for breakfast with us?" Liam almost choked on his spit when Harry used 'us'. These two had been together for barely any time and Harry was already comfortable enough to use 'we' like it is the go-to word. It took Liam a month with Zayn god damn it.

"Yeah, coming in a bit!". Harry replied with a soft: "Alright! We invited some other people too, we'll wait for you in the lobby okay?" Liam was gonna just reply 'okay' before Louis banged on his door, yelling: "And hurry the fuck off twat!". "Shut it you wanker!" - he replied as Louis laughed his ass off. Louis need to stop enjoying pissing Liam off so much, not that Liam minded.

He huffed out a laugh too as he heard footsteps from those two slowly fading as they headed towards the end of their hallway, maybe before slipping on some new clothes, gather his things so he wouldn't have to do that right before the flight and headed out.

First person he noticed when he arrived was Zayn with his perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect cheekbones, perfect voice, perfect self. He automatically slipped himself next to Zayn, his arm naturally wrapped around Zayn's waist and his lips pecked Zayn's automatically.

"Morning babe" he heard Zayn said softly, rubbing their nose together. He couldn't help but smile, honesty he couldn't try to contain his smile even if he tried. That was until he heard a soft cough. "You two" he looked up and froze when his eyes met Doniya's playful ones "Are disgusting."

He didn't know whether to feel relief or terrified so he ended up laughing like a maniac like he is, Zayn didn't seem to mind though. "Shut up, you love us and you're secretly jealous" Zayn mocked, Doniya scoffed. Typical.

It stopped being typical when she held up her hand to show off a cute engagement ring. "I don't think I'm one who's jealous, the other way around maybe" Zayn squealed loudly as he didn't even hesitate to jump on her. Liam was astonished, because holy fuck Gemma acted quickly.

Harry and Louis soon joined the squealing fest, Liam too of course. "Oh my god! Doniya! We're going to be brother and sister in law! I'm so excited!!" - Harry jumped up and down excitedly.

Took a bit but they eventually explained it all to Liam and Louis. Apparently Gemma and Doniya has been together for about 3 years but Gemma didn't want to tell anyone but the people in the family yet just in case she ran into her soulmate one day.

Gemma seemed to have stayed quite honest with her tale to Liam since Harry also mentioned how she doesn't believe in the concept of being bind with someone ever since a young age and loved to explore and find other possibilities.

The only reason why Gemma never publicly walked out with Doniya or look intimate outside of their houses was because she wanted to meet her soulmate, explain her situation and hope to god whatever being that created 'soulmates' won't force her to be with this soulmate person.

"Gemma was one of the first people in my life that made me believe I don't need to have a soulmate to find someone that would be willing to be by me like one would be by their soulmate" - Zayn confessed as him and Liam was searching for an available table. "One of the reasons why I just kind of accepted your confession with ease. To be honest I was shitting myself that day"

Liam laughed, pulling a chair out for Zayn to sit on. Yes, he is that sappy. He took the seat next to him after Zayn settled down. "To be honest, I didn't know how I manage to get myself to confess to you, you were literally the only person that made me feels butterflies in my stomach, ever"

Zayn's smile grew wider, somehow, as he nudged at Liam's side, a hint of red spread onto his face and ears. God he love this man. That brought him back to something he needed to tell Zayn. 

"Hey Zayn, I wanna tell you something." Liam smiled warmly, Zayn nodded, turning his whole body towards Liam, giving him his full attention. Liam restrained himself from getting lost in Zayn's eyes as he continued: "I met my soulmate recently"

Zayn's smile twitched slightly, Liam also noticed how Zayn's breathing became funny but decided to not comment on it. "What are.. they like?" Zayn asked slowly, a bit hesitant, which is understandable considering what could have happened.

"They were nice. There was some weird moments where my body and their body reacted naturally to how one would meet their soulmate but in general there was nothing." He took Zayn's hand in his own, rubbing the knuckles gently. "Still love you, always"

Zayn's uncertainty turned into fondness, a genuine smile found its way back on his lips. "I know, I heard the story too. It felt a lot better hearing it coming out of your mouth though" Liam chuckled, then paused.

"Wait, you knew??"

"I hung out with Harry as a kid babe, do you think I would not notice the literal identical sketches on your hand and hers? Common, don't be crazy"

"You should have told me! God, that would have saved me from embarrassing myself by acting like a douche in front of her go- I didn't even know who she was!"

"Wait, seriously?" Zayn laughed loudly, hugging his stomach by the time the others came back. And by the others he meant Harry, Louis, Doniya, Niall and.. wait, Gemma?!

"He seriously didn't know you at all?" - Harry said, chuckling as he sat down. "What a fucking idiot, even I know who you are" - Louis mocked. Niall was having too much fun laughing, when he noticed Liam's shock expression and the sketches on his and Gemma's hand, he laughed louder.

"Yup, no idea." Gemma chuckled, sitting in front him. "And look, there he is" God damn it, Gemma might be charming but she is a freaking monster, Liam swears.

"You're her soulmate?!", Harry turned to him, baffled. "Liam! You told me Zayn was! _And_ you didn't know who Gemma Styles is? Mate, I know you care about nothing but Zayn but would it hurt you to, i don't know, know well-known people?" - Louis mocked between laughter.

Niall was still laughing his ass off.

"You know what" Doniya joined in their conversation "I was a bit afraid to see who I'm competing against but I'm fully confident now"

"Hey! What does that mean?"

"Yeah, Liam would steal your fiancee if he wanted to" - Zayn argued. Honestly what were they doing?

"Emphasizing on 'if he want to'. He's too into you, my dear little brother in law, that he wouldn't even give me his real phone number, instead I have to reach him to Niall. I think Doniya is safe", Gemma winked.

Liam could feel his whole face burning as his urge to crawl his way under the restaurant grew bigger and bigger like Niall's cackling. 

"Also, you told Louis that your soulmate is Zayn? I'm not judging, it's cute but I'm offended" Gemma made a dramatic eyebrow raise.

"Stop mocking him, common, I think he had enough" Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam, treating him like a living teddy bear, shielding him from all the mocking and from Niall's hysterical laugh. At least Liam like to think so. He also like being hugged so that's another thing.

"Aw, look at you, being defensive, or, I guess, protective", Doniya chuckled.

"Well I'm glad it's all sorted out between you lots. Think we really should stop or Niall is going to laugh his way to Irish heaven" Louis commented, his chair was a mile away from Gemma and was barely any inches away from Harry's. Harry's chair was similar though.

They continued to talk even as the meal arrived. It was weird, silence never really fell on them since it was either Gemma and Doniya giggling at something, presumably Liam and Zayn trying to be domestic or Harry and Louis' attempt at it, or Harry and Louis' endless chatters or Niall's ridiculous comments about sports, work, Liam's refusal to accept Gemma's call that one time which, drop it Niall, or his and Zayn's conversation. He also managed to have a normal conversation with Gemma and Doniya, unreal it felt.

Not that it was a bad thing, no, far from it. He was just a lot more used to silence at one point or another in a meal. Seeing soulmate's compatibility in full force was a bit surprising. But he prefers silence, he prefers the quiet, secret glances across the table or towards the other side, where Zayn is, when silence fell. He prefers attempts at starting another conversation and ended up telling the same story they have told before.

It gets awkward at times but that's what felt so real to him. He couldn't explain why it was normal or why it felt so, it just does. In the world full of people finding a soulmate and ended up together, he really should find his and Zayn's relationship as abnormal but he doesn't.

He thought about what Gemma said, about fate drawing branches and path ways for each and every person, not just force them to go on a straight line or let them walk but ended up forcing them back to the main road. Maybe he shouldn't be hating on it that much.

Besides, maybe it was fated that led him to the empty cafe Zayn was hiding in years ago. Maybe it was fate that continue letting them hang out and eventually fall in love with each other. Maybe it was fate that both him and his soulmate are against the idea of being together. Maybe it was fate that connected them all in a neat little circle.

He should probably thank fate, especially for bringing the love of his life to him. It was a bit bumpy on the way, yes, but it still let them.

He took hold of Zayn's hand, rubbing his thumb across and back on Zayn's ring finger. Zayn squeezed back, leaning closer to Liam as everyone was distracted with everything they were doing. "I probably should propose to you soon, can't lose to Gemma, can I?"

Zayn scoffed, nothing but love is pouring out of his gorgeous brown eyes as they met Liam's. "You better not, you donut."


End file.
